Notebooks of the type in which a spiral wire serves as a binding to hold the pages and covers together are extremely common and are widely used, especially by students. One disadvantage of such notebooks, and also of other bound paper notebooks, is that they do not include any pockets or pouches for safely containing personal items such as pencils, erasers, markers, rulers, calculator, etc. which may be required when attending classes or when studying. Consequently, these types of personal items must be carried in purses, carry bags, pockets, attache cases, etc. This is not always convenient.
There has not heretofore been provided a pouch or other container for personal items which can be conveniently used in conjunction with a notebook (such as a spiral wire bound notebook).